


He sometimes forget he was once an angle.

by jjaneyellow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaneyellow/pseuds/jjaneyellow
Summary: ※含撒旦x克羅里有非合意性關係的描述，but沒有肉





	He sometimes forget he was once an angle.

**Author's Note:**

> ※含撒旦x克羅里有非合意性關係的描述，but沒有肉

偶爾克羅里會忘記自己也曾經是個天使。  
他是說，數千年的時間很長，而能提醒他這件事情的機會又實在不多。試圖動了動手指，惡魔這才想起自己現在擁有的是人類那脆弱到可笑的身軀，而他毫無疑問在他們的定義上已經骨折了。  
不然你還期望什麼，他邊想著一邊長吟了聲。那可是他們最早最有力量的墮天使。如果交配的時候連隻手臂都沒弄斷，那才是真正的笑話。  
好吧，或許不只手臂；意識慢慢地集中起來，克羅里發覺自己的肋骨顯然狀況也並不樂觀。當然不是什麼大問題，等到他有力氣了，修理這點故障完全不在話下──連那老套的一彈指頭的時間都不需要。只是現在呢，他有些累了，而寧可在他的純黑色床單上先靜靜地躺著。  
畢竟，光是把自己從下界弄回這兒，就已經用掉他剩下的全部精力。  
「底下」各種肉體組織腐敗的味道，亞鐵味，還有不知道什麼時候才會被解決的漏水導致的潮濕味，此時此刻佔據了他的整個感官。  
提醒他這件事情的機會不多，比較多的時候，是強迫他非得忘記。  
而曾經克羅里幾乎能覺得忘記也無所謂的，直到他在那漫長的、漫長的歲月之中，第一次品嘗到了一種恐懼；所愛之人將會因著他的身分，而離他遠去的恐懼。  
阿茲拉斐爾，我的天使。  
惡魔沒有將這句默想唸出聲，他糢糢糊糊覺得此時此刻，由口中喊出那名幾乎是種褻瀆。  
然而緊接著發生的一切，卻像命運對正這麼想的他比出一個猙獰的鬼臉；像一隻大鐵鎚重重打碎世界此刻的平靜，更像是一齣拙劣的肥皂劇，只要編劇和觀眾都心裡開心，多不合概率的事情都能就那樣發生還不帶任何解釋。  
更具體些的說法就是，阿茲拉斐爾在此刻按響了他家的電鈴。

「克羅里，你在嗎？」天使的腳步聲是輕盈的，似乎還隱約發散出了特屬於西點的香甜的味道。「噢，原諒我擅自的就跑了進來，不過你的電話一直打不通，門鈴也沒有回應。我是說，偶爾來個舒服的睡眠是無傷大雅，但用超過小時的單位來計算睡眠時間就有點太過啦。難得我們都選擇留在這兒陪著這些可愛的人類了，不是嗎？既然如此那麼在作息上──」  
連珠炮一樣的嘮叨在推開房門的一瞬間靜止，嘎然如被掐住脖子的啼雞。  
用料高級而滑順的黑色床單上盤著一條巨蛇，對天使吐了吐蛇信，鵝黃色眼珠看起來和牠的客人不相上下地愕然。  
噢，看在某個人的面子上。蛇形？  
克羅里幾乎快要笑出來了。牠是個惡魔，一名墮天使，站在所有的道德與良心約束反面的存在；而這樣的牠此時此刻，竟為了不想現出自己和別人性交後的模樣，把自己變成了一條蛇。為此甚至消耗了他也就只剩那麼一丁點的魔力，他相信翻遍整個地獄，沒人會否認這很好笑。  
但無論如何此刻牠還是狼狽的，狼狽得低下頭從床快速滑下了地板。  
漆黑而修長的身軀，滑過床緣時清楚暴露出一塊一塊鱗片脫落了的傷口。  
「克羅里！」千辛萬苦躦進了浴室裡面之後牠聽到天使的聲音終於響起，帶著驚慌，還有對牠從自己面前逃走這一行為的焦急。克羅里很確定牠的天使已經掌握了狀況，畢竟那可是撒旦，沒有一個天使可以認不出地獄之主的氣息。於是他也不覺得自己有什麼好解釋的；在冷靜下來以後，似乎也承受得起以這副德性面對他的愛人了，因此只是靜靜盤在那兒等著門被人打開。  
然而牠等來的最終是陣敲門聲，如敲在綿密的、天鵝絨的椅墊上，紮實卻無與倫比地柔軟。  
「我可以進去嗎，親愛的？」  
巨蛇嘶嘶的吐信聲化作了回答。  
於是門打開了，然而阿茲拉斐爾沒有問他為何化成了一條巨蛇，或是幹什麼可憐兮兮的躲進廁所裡。  
克羅里，他僅是輕輕地呼喚了惡魔的名，然後併著膝蓋跪坐在浴室溼答答的磁磚地板上，高級的西裝布料眨眼間便吸滿自來水。  
克羅里不認為阿茲拉斐爾是那麼的機伶，聰明，又擅長了解他人複雜的心思，才知道此刻該做的事情是什麼。事實上以他的標準來衡量，他的天使幾乎是三者皆非。否則牠也不會花了六千年的時間來等他，不是嗎？巨蛇盤捲的身子在沒有一塊污漬的磁磚上靜靜展開，將頭顱放上天使向牠伸出的、軟綿綿的手掌心，他任由思維懶洋洋地從腦海裡流過。  
不是的，牠那臨場反應差到令人絕望的愛人，此時此刻壓根不知道自己該做什麼。他只是擔心牠的傷，還有那似乎有些沮喪的模樣，而這在此時此刻對於阿茲拉斐爾比自己「該」做些什麼來得重要得多。  
克羅里不記得自己什麼時候回到了人的模樣，只知道自己套著那身破破爛爛的西裝，將手臂軟綿綿地在天使肩上掛了很久。而天使的手掌心在自己的背上，不規律地一會輕撫著、一會又拍了拍，像缺乏節奏感的母親，哼出走調卻又那麼真摯的搖籃曲。  
「我愛你，天使。」  
話語從嘴角淌流出來，朦朧又舒適地。

再醒來的時候克羅里很確定自己一點兒事都沒有了，甚至比平常還更好一些。  
客廳那邊飄過來的食物香味，進一步加強了他這種感覺。當然，那不會是他笨手笨腳的天使自己做的，不過阿茲拉斐爾一向很擅長從倫敦的街頭帶回美味。他並不是特別喜歡司康，嗅嗅家中比平時濃厚幾分的空氣克羅里想著，但草莓果醬確實是個好主意，還有那家他始終特別中意的香草冰淇淋。  
「噢拜託，別把它弄到鬆餅上。你會毀了它，天使。」  
惡魔的抱怨從臥室傳來，伴著一個慵懶呵欠。阿茲拉斐爾回過頭，正看見他的伴侶晃悠著來到客廳，套著他慣用的黑色睡袍，而那之下的肌膚已經復元得毫髮無傷。  
「克羅里！老天，你沒事了嗎？哦，是的，我看得出來，我看得出來......」天藍色的眼睛在睜大了以後，又慢慢地柔和下來，像蒙上一層憂慮雲雨的天空，終於放下心中大石、而暖暖放晴。  
「太好了，我很擔心你。」  
阿茲拉斐爾用這麼一句簡單卻又真摯的話，帶過這些日子懷抱的所有不安。  
「我睡了多久？」  
「五天，親愛的，可能再多個幾小時。」聽見餐桌對面傳來一聲嘖，天使連忙擺了擺手，想消除克羅里心中的不悅。「你當時是真的傷得很重，能這麼快醒來，已經很厲害啦。這幾天看你復元得快，我就在想你是不是快要醒來了，不過我還以為剛睡醒的時候你可能會需要──我不知道，在床上用餐？所以我還特別買了──」  
你休想把那堆糖分端進我的臥房裡，看著天使手上的托盤克羅里幾乎是驚恐的表示，換來阿茲拉斐爾一個無奈又諒解的笑。  
他沒有說出，這是相識了如此之久的頭一遭，他看見克羅里受傷的模樣。而他當時是如此的痛苦，心碎，又感到非常非常害怕。克羅里，他的克羅里──一向是瀟灑、幽默、又好像一派輕鬆的他的情人，儘管一次未曾向他傾訴，原來身上始終揹著一些傷。  
但是阿茲拉斐爾沒有任何、哪怕一丁點，該質問對方為何不告訴自己的想法。他的惡魔比他聰穎、機伶，而每當他失去所有想法，總是克羅里負責敲醒他卡殼的腦袋。所以他很確定，若這世界上存在著任何能讓事情變好的方法，克羅里早就想到了，而當他沒有想法告訴自己肯定也是於事無補。  
並且當然，阿茲拉斐爾知道克羅里深愛自己這件事他無須懷疑。  
「你是打算做一個草莓口味的司康，」一面抹著果醬，克羅里抱怨的聲音一面從手邊傳了過來。「還是混著司康的草莓果醬？行了天使，讓我來吧。」  
「噢......好吧，那我想我該負責分一分那些冰淇淋。」  
「別把我那份放到鬆餅上，我警告你。」  
「知道了、知道了。」  
司康上面的奶油抹得還可以，但到了果醬的時候，情況就變得有些慘不忍睹。克羅里瞇了瞇眼，狹長的瞳孔在鵝黃背景中縮成一條線。  
阿茲拉斐爾是有些笨手笨腳的，但大多數時候，他還沒糟到這個程度。  
克羅里將兩副司康夾好，然後將它們連著盤子一起推到了天使面前。  
「你的手藝又變得更好了，克羅里。」拿起幾十秒功夫就被處里妥貼的司康，天使咬下一口，便忍不住發出感嘆。「我真希望我有跟你一樣的才能。」  
或著是，你能夠更加欣賞這天賦所帶給你的東西。看著又一如往常不打算吃點像樣東西的情人，阿茲拉斐爾幾乎是惋惜地說，你一定很難想像若是一個美食家，有這般手藝該是多麼幸福。我又不是不吃，你看我這不是在吃了嗎？挖了匙冰淇淋惡魔反駁道，無視天使比向那一桌鬆餅、麵包和小西點的手勢。  
更何況，我的才能大可發揮在你身上。  
克羅里在內心默念了這麼一句，蛇眼越過滿桌的美饌，落在正垂著眼睛的天使上頭。  
「所以，你在煩惱什麼嗎？」  
阿茲拉斐爾的動作靜止了，圓圓又藍藍的眼睛，向受驚嚇的小動物看著克羅里。  
「我們認識六千年了，天使，我至少能看出來你心情不好。」聳了聳肩，惡魔試圖讓對方感到輕鬆一點。「所以，你知道的，一點應有的關心，不是說你非得告訴我不可。事實上──」  
「不，我──我想我應該告訴你。」結結巴巴的，阿茲拉斐爾打斷了對方的話。「是的，我想這樣的話，或許會覺得好一些......只是我必須說，我自己都──都並不全然知道我想說什麼，是的......」  
其實阿茲拉斐爾並不確定他為什麼要說。對於那名惡魔的心思，他至今都沒能獲得理性解讀的能力，也並不清楚對方此刻正在想什麼；讓他開口的只是一種直覺，一種由關心、在乎，還有深深的愛衍生出來的直覺。  
那直覺告訴他，不管原因是什麼，此刻的克羅里都正感到不安。  
「我只是在想，在──在知道了你的，呃，你的狀況以後......」我的老天，我在說些什麼。阿茲拉斐爾幾乎想拉出自己的舌頭再打個結，他從未像此刻如此盼望自己有更好一些的語言天賦。「我──我很抱歉，如果這讓你感到冒犯。但在你睡著的時候，我思考你的事情，想著在我們這麼長的生命裡，你得一直忍受這些......我就在想，我有沒有什麼辦法呢？我是說，因為我一直都是個天使，在看到大多數的苦難的時候我總是有辦法做些什麼。」  
「但是當然、當然，我知道如果那兒確實存在著什麼辦法，你早就想到了，我知道的。」放在桌上的雙手交握著，天使努力地組織措辭，卻發現喉頭梗著什麼的感受越來越濃。「所以我想──我想也沒什麼我能做的事情了，不是嗎？」  
「但想到這兒我就會忍不住的覺得，為什麼會是這樣呢？你沒有做錯任何事情，克羅里。沒有任何一件事情，為什麼你必須承受呢？」  
「我......我只是想到這裡，就覺得非常的、非常──悲傷......。」  
回過神來的時候，他發現自己的聲音啞了，而眼淚從眼眶里面一滴一滴流出。  
「哦，我的老天！」驚慌的將手掌抹上濕潤的臉頰，阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己實在是蠢極了。他在哭什麼呢？克羅里可都沒有哭，別說是哭了，甚至沒有表現出一點軟弱的模樣。他看起來很好，而自己也應該像他那樣釋懷這些事，釋懷這些終究沒有辦法的悲傷才對。  
可是他想起巨蛇體表的那些傷口，眼淚還是忍不住地掉下來。  
最終是克羅里抱緊了他。別難過、別難過，惡魔讓哭泣的天使將臉埋在他的肩上，一面低聲安撫著。我沒事的，別難過了。  
「噢，克羅里，我很抱歉......。」捉緊著愛人背部衣服的皺痕，阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己是如此軟弱而禁不住羞愧。緊緊抱著他的那一位，卻絲毫無法這麼想；他輕輕在天使的鬢角上如羽毛般、落下了一吻，而他的鵝黃色眼珠裡，滿滿的都是敬愛與憐惜。  
「別說抱歉，我的天使。」惡魔低低的聲音是那麼柔和，將頰依在了那人微溫的額側。  
「我會沒事，是因為你在我的身邊。」

偶爾克羅里會忘記自己也曾經是個天使。  
而曾經他幾乎能覺得忘記了也無所謂的，又曾經他盡了一切的努力，努力的讓自己想起。命運的河流兜兜轉轉，而在這個溫暖的早晨，惡魔似乎又重新領悟到，其實是否記得此刻也已不是那麼重要。  
因為你會愛我，無論我是什麼樣的存在。  
克羅里知道他的世界從此便完滿了，無論周圍有多少昏暗的景色，都再也無缺無憾。

fin.


End file.
